


A Gift For You

by commentdotwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a decision to make, M/M, Magnus and Izzy being supportive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set after episode 12, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentdotwrite/pseuds/commentdotwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille leaves a gift on Magnus' doorstep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 1x12 without knowledge of the finale, I'll incorporate what happened after that episode airs. Unbetaed.  
> Inspired by this:http://drakamena.tumblr.com/post/139935183017/imagine-showcamille-getting-back-at-magnus-for

        Camille was still on the loose, running wild ever since Clary struck up a deal with her to gain information about the Book of the White. Everyone was anxious about this decision but in the end it did led to the book, one step closer to curing Jocelyn, which was Clary’s main concern. Magnus had banished Camille to the furthest corner of his mind, his thoughts fully on spending more time with Alec, getting to know him better, watching his sturdy walls slowly but surely being chipped away.  
       

        Magnus allowed his elegant fingers to trace over the spines of the ancient books resting on his bookcase, a smile curling at the ends of his lips with the thought of hazel eyes and bright, pink lips. His eyes danced across the titles but his brain didn’t take in any information. He was just trying to pass the time, Magnus had already met with two clients, which was exhausting and boring in itself, and feeling productive had actually tidied his apartment with minimum help from his magic. His favorite TV show was set to record and his fingers inched, ready to snap an already prepared meal onto the coffee table; all that was needed was Alec.  
       

        The shadowhunter had been sent out on a mission, no surprise, something about demons preying on the innocent, the usual. The younger man had gone, eager to escape the Institute and the scathing looks his parents still threw at him though it had been weeks since the wedding that wasn’t meant to be. Magnus smiled again, unable to prevent a flare of happiness from igniting within himself. He would’ve have dwelled more on his new-found happiness if it wasn’t for his annoying buzzer.

        He shook his head fondly as he walked towards the door, “Honestly, Alexander, how many times have I told you to use your ke-” Magnus would’ve said more if it wasn’t for the quivering figure hunched over on his doorstep, a figure too similar to his beloved boyfriend’s, reeking of blood. His eyes narrowed in on a note crushed underneath Alec’s body, barely visible.  
        _I could’ve killed him if I wanted to. Enjoy your gift, lover._

* * *

 

       Magnus ghosted his fingertips over Alec’s stark white skin. He had never seen the man so pale and Magnus’ heart thudded at an inconsistent beat as dread and nausea brewed within his stomach like a potion gone bad except this was far worse than that. He'd managed to carry Alec’s shaking body into his apartment and placed him on the couch, he didn't even pay attention to the blood staining the leather, all his focus was Alec, especially on the two puncture wounds on his neck.

       Shaking hands hovered over a pale neck as Magnus quickly healed the wound, unfortunately that's all he could do. Alec had been fed upon and vampire blood was more than likely coursing through his veins. There was nothing he could do, it was up to Alec now. Cold dread seized his heart as he thought of what that entailed. No, he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on making sure Alec was alright.  
Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, his eyes closed as his eyelashes brushed against damp skin. Brown irises flared a hue trapped between yellow and green, his lips vibrated with magic and he knew his fingertips splayed across Alec’s temples were glowing blue. Alec took a stuttering breath, slumping forward into the warlock’s waiting arms, sleep overcoming him.

       When he felt Alec’s breaths even he finally let himself falter, Magnus buried his face into Alec’s dark hair, not even flinching when the pungent smell of sweat and dirt engulfed him. Magnus let the tears fall before quickly wiping them away, this is all the time that was allowed for him to break down, Alec could never see him like this, the young Shadowhunter was already terrified, Magnus could practically feel the fear radiating off of him. Magnus' face hardened, he should've protected him, he was at fault for Camille attacking Alec and leaving him on his doorstep as if he was some toy. No, Alec wouldn't see any tears falling for his eyes, if only to spare his boyfriend more panic and confusion.

       Magnus snapped his fingers in a quick flourish, feeling his magic surge up within him again as blue sparks emitted from his fingertips and a haze of blue surrounded Alec's body. He shifted Alec within his arms, slowly standing up as he carried Alec's now almost nonexistent weight.  
He meandered his way through the endless hall, clutching Alec’s body to his chest. His bedroom door slowly neared and with a quick thought the door flung open, the bedsheets untucking themselves from Alec’s precise folding from the previous morning.

      Magnus’ mind quickly flitted to Jace, as Alec’s parabatai and brother he deserved to know what was going on but then Magnus dwelled on their constant fighting and Alec ridden with nerves and anxiety even when they had made up, wondering what he had done to screw up again. Magnus unlocked his phone, settling on one contact.

      “Hello, Isabelle. Are you by anything that is breakable?”

      Twenty minutes later, Isabelle Lightwood appears on his doorstep with a haunted look in her eyes and blood dripping from her knuckles. She looks at Magnus then back at her hand where his gaze was settled. “Anything can become breakable around me. Where’s my brother?”

      “Bedroom,” He tells her as he conjures up a towel. Isabelle accepts it without so much as a glance, her sights set on following the path to the bedroom, to Alec. Under dark maroon sheets lay her brother, pale and shaking but asleep. Isabelle paused in the doorway drinking in her brother's appearance, only hours ago had he been a healthy color, pulling back the string of his bow to let an arrow fly into a demon. Now, Alec looked closer to death than life.  
Suddenly, Alec’s body jolted forward as he let out a hoarse cry, Isabelle was on him immediately, entering the room to lay next to her brother, curling her smaller body around his as her soothing hands ghosted through his hair, her soft voice slowly filling the room. Magnus remained by the door, fighting the urge to take Alec into his own arms as his boyfriend began whimpering. He listened closely and realized Izzy was singing a lullaby to Alec in Spanish.  
     

      “ _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón_ …”

       By the time she reached the third verse Alec’s whimpering had subsided and his tremors had somewhat lessened as he was lulled back into a cautious slumber. Izzy’s dark eyes flitted towards his and Magnus held her gaze, he could see her resolve slowly breaking but he could also see the steely determination in place. You don’t live for more than three hundred years without being able to read other person’s eyes.

       “Our mom use to sing us that lullaby,” Isabelle’s voice broke the silence, eyes never straying from her brother’s face, “That is until we were too old for it. Soldiers can’t be comforted, don’t you know.”

       Magnus sighed, leaning heavily on the door frame before taking a step into his bedroom. He carefully placed his weight on the edge of the bed, mindful not to jostle the mattress too much.

       “What are we going to do?” Isabelle’s arms cradled Alec’s head, afraid of losing contact with him.

       “I don’t know, I really don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time no see. I have no idea if this is any good but I got you enjoy.

Red painted the backs of Alec’s eyelids; dark, warm red that seeped from fragile veins; it made his throat burn, an overwhelming want that Alec had never felt before. His entire body was aching, itching deep within his bones, uncontrollable shivers causing his pale skin to prickle. The red slowly turned murky, gray specks slowly obscuring his vision as his eyes began to flutter open. Unfortunately, he was greeted by the sight of more red, a deep rich maroon that left Alec swimming in a pool of blood.

He was too dazed to register a tight pair of arms around him and hushed words being whispered into his ear, attempting to pacify him. “Izzy?” Alec’s voice was a little more than a croak.

“I’m here, big brother. No te preocupes,” Isabelle lowered her hands so she could slot her fingers in between Alec’s, he was shaking.

Magnus stirred from the foot of the bed where he had been attempting to rest but his head immediately perked up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, eyes flashing in the dim light of the room.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, Alec’s hazel eyes immediately sought out Magnus’s.

“What happened? Why am I swaddled in these sheets I’m pretty sure I folded neatly this morning,” Alec questioned lightly, Izzy broke into a small smile that didn’t display any joy, glancing towards Magnus.

“You don’t remember?” Izzy probed hesitantly. Alec’s eyes twitched, brows furrowed in concentration.

“I remember our hunt, remember telling you and Jace that I was going to Magnus’s, I was walking alongside the park…then—” Alec gasped, pain resurfacing as his throat began to burn, his head pounding in time with his heart. Sickly, pale skin flashed through his mind accompanied by dark eyes and even darker hair. The engulfing smell of perfume filled his nose, nothing like the familiar vanilla scent of Izzy’s body mist but a sugary sweet that made him gag. He remembers rough palms gripping his forearms, preventing him from reaching his blade. He remembers ruby red lips staining gleaming white fangs before the sharpened sting of pain encompassed his entire body and then nothing but darkness.

“By the Angel,” Alec fell back against the sheets, breaths stuttered. His hands flew to his mouth, remembering choking on Camille’s blood as she forcibly made him swallow every red drop she provided.

_“Tell your precious Magnus he has a choice to make, he can either keep his toy forever or suffer a devastating loss.”_

Camille’s tinkling laughter followed the memory of her words, sharp glass shattering in his eardrum. Alec’s blunt fingernails dug into the flesh on his palm bringing the much needed pain, enough to make his hazy mind clear a bit. Two pairs of brown eyes studied him, both sets of dark eyebrows furrowed with concern, etching unpleasant lines on his boyfriend and sister’s faces.

“I’m fine.”

Isabelle would have snorted if the situation wasn’t so dire; instead, she scooted closer, tucking her legs underneath her.

“You’re not fine, hombre, far from it. What do you want us to do?” Izzy raised her right hand slowly before placing it on her brother’s cheek, gently wiping away the dirt and grime that lingered there. Alec pressed his face into her hand, eyes falling shut as his breaths came out in uneven pants.

“I don’t know,” His voice was soft, almost impossible to hear and undeniably broken. He shakily held up his right arm, hand extended outwards and waited. In no time smooth skin came in contact with his. Ring-laded fingers intertwined with bare ones as Magnus drew closer, bringing their joined hands to his lips and gently kissing the calloused skin despite the dirt that tarnished it.

The trio sat in silence, the severity of the situation weighing heavily on all of them. It was in Alec's hands now; it was his decision.


End file.
